


I Don't Care

by mewsingmage



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewsingmage/pseuds/mewsingmage
Summary: He got shuffled from one school to the next, causing problems wherever he went.





	I Don't Care

"I'm sorry Ms. Kurosu, but this latest incident with your son is completely unacceptable. We have no other choice."

I stare at the the principal with tired eyes as my mother tries talking him out of expelling me. I want to believe she's doing it because she cares about me, not because we'd have to move again, not because she'd have to find a new boyfriend.

It's the second time I've been in this office, the fourth time I've been expelled.

I don't really care anymore.

As the two adults argue, my mind wanders back to what instigated this...

I was sitting in the courtyard after school with a book when a group of five boys had come up to me. The kid in charge was from my class. He spoke up.

"Hey, Kurosu! Whatcha reading?"

I looked up at him and saw his rotten face warped with a malicious grin. He'd never been kind to me, preferring to mutter slurs or steal my belongings behind my back. The first time he had been physical with me, I broke his arm without a second thought.  
I had hoped that would've scared him away for good.

"Nothing you'd care about."

"Oh really?"

He ripped the horticultural book out of my hands before I could blink

"Ah of course, flowers. Perfect for a pansy like you."

"Give. It. BACK."

He flinched at my harsh tone, probably in memory of the pain of that broken arm, and haphazardly threw the book back towards me.

"Well, what I REALLY wanted to talk to you about..." he said as his fearful expression turned to one of disgust, "were these."

He pulled what seemed to be photos from his pocket and my heart stopped.  
They were all pictures of me.

"What would everyone in class say if they knew how much you LOVED wearing dresses?"

His tone dripped with so much revulsion, just the sound of it made me sick.

The other four boys joined in.

"Ugh, what a freak, (ya think he gets off on that?)"

"Haha DEFINITELY, god how gross."

"Never knew he'd turn out to be an actual homo, *shivers* now I don't want him to even look at me."

"That's probably why his dad died! Couldn't stand having a homo for a son so he just offed hims--"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THESE?"  
I muffled a scream in the back of my throat.

"Well after you, ya know, I needed some payback," his voice burned into my ears, "so I decided to dig up as much dirt on you as I could find. Already knew you were into girly stuff but never thought I'd see you actually dress like one. God, tailing you really paid off." He fluttered the photos in his fingers. My body was shaking.

"Found out your dad kicked the bucket," (stop), "and your mom can't stand looking at you," (STOP).

"You're a real fucking piece of work ya know. HA, can't wait to share that with everyone."

I was clenching my fists so tight, I could feel the blood pool in my palms.  
He knew he couldn't beat me in a fight, so he decided to hurt me like this, violate me like this. What the fuck is wrong with people? Why does this always happen? What's wrong with me? What did I do for people to treat me like this? What did I do? WHAT DID I DO?

"Well, before that..." he motioned to his friends to move towards me, "five against one makes for better odds."

I couldn't take it anymore.

I didn't care how much I hurt them. I didn't care how their bones snapped like twigs. I didn't care about the blood. I didn't care about their limp bodies fluttering through the air.  
And I still don't care. I don't care. I don't care.I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.I don't care. I don't care. I don't--

"MR. KUROSU."  
I...  
"Hmm...?"

"Please leave with your mother. Your expulsion has been reconsidered. You'll instead be transfered to Kasugayama High for rehabiliation."

I don't care.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written much before but I just had this scene in my head and I really wanted to get it out. It's unpolished and bad but it was an enlightening experience.


End file.
